Tears Bestowed
by tiffalockheart
Summary: Washu's relentless journey to make Ryoko appreciate her as her mother. But what of Kagato? He started this all...can Ryoko ever look past her Mothers' betrayal?


I do not own any of the characters of Tenchi Muyo-Pioneer and AIC do! though i wish i did..im so poor (  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- This, alas, is my first fanfiction of Tenchi. I'm a huge fan, and have often thought about doing a fanfic, but never got around to it. So, readers in the nether realm, please please please write to me and complain or compliment my work-I really want to know if I should continue or not. Write to me and Feel free to say anything you want! Anything! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- The large ship moved silently through the dark abyss, the foreboding aura of evil enveloping every inch of its being.Passing crafts dared not to lay a glance for fear of contamination. This, you see, was no ordinary ship. It's sole purpose was destruction. And the individual in control of this fury? A heart of darkness. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- "RYOKO!!" The scream echoed through the Masaki house. Every resident heard this, but paid it no mind because it was such a natural event. The Jurian Princess stormed down the stairs, her normally elegant purple robe now flying haphazardly behind her. She had nearly reached the bottom when the last stair came up at her and she went flying into the carpet below. "Umph!!" She arose quickly and continued her search for her rival. "RY-O-" "What's the problem, Princess?" Ayeka looked up at the rafter above her head. The first thing that caught her eye was the mass of cyan-colored hair hanging from the side. The woman above her turned her head slighlty and opened her eyes, revealing the beautiful color of honey. Ayeka was silent for a moment, and then realized her mission. Her high chipmunk voice drove nails through the silence that existed before this outburst. "I am getting tired of your laziness Ryoko! I demand you help clean this house right this instant! Most of the mess is yours anyway, lazy pirate." Ryoko immediately phased in front of Ayeka, a vein throbbing in her forehead, threatening to burst. "How dare you accuse me Miss Priss!" Ayeka's vein now matched Ryokos'. "So you wanna throw names around,huh?!" "What's all the commotion out here?! I can barely hear myself think!" The nasal child-like voice caught the attention of the distressed Pirate and Princess. Stepping out into the light now was the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, or so she called herself. Washu's eyes searched madly from woman to woman, clearly irritated because the one thing she hated was to be interrupted during her research or an experiment. Her eyes stopped on Ryoko, and a mischivious grin spread across her face. "Little Ryoko, were you causing trouble again honey?" Ryoko lunged at the Scientist and grabbed her by the collar and held her up in the air. Her left eye was madly twitching. "What have I told you about calling me that?!" Washu did her best the feign innocence. "Whatever do you mean darling?" Ryoko suddenly got very serious. "I'm not you daughter. So DON'T act like I am." She dropped Washu and phased off. Washu in turn went back to her lab with a hurt look on her face. Ayeka, stunned from seeing this, murmured to herself, "So who's going to help with house work...?"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Washu sat in her lab, staring blankly at the crab screensaver in front of her. Her thoughts were elsewhere. More specifically, on Ryoko. I'm her mother...she needs to accept that! I shouldn't be allowing this! She scoffed to herself. Allowing what? I can't stop her. She's an adult. But that doesn't change things. I've had enough of this.  
  
Ryoko, annoyed with the situations at the house, decided to go to the onsen. She now thought of Washu, doing her best to keep the link between them closed, which was a near impossible task to do. She's not my mother...no matter what she says. She stopped being my mother the moment she gave me to Kagato. Thinking the name sent a shiver down her spine, and she immediately regretted it. He had done horrible things to her. He had forced her to hurt others in ways she would've never dreamt of. He had ruined her childhood. Had snatched it away for his own enjoyment. She and Washu had had a great relationship as mother and daughter before Kagato, though most of it was fuzzy. Ryoko longed for something like it again, but she would never confide enough in Washu to tell her this. As far as Ryoko was concerned, Washu was as bad as Kagato. "Don't you ever think that!" Ryoko turned around quickly to see Washu standing there. "Kagato was a heartless shell of a person, driven only by power. The power he gained from being my student...and the power he gained from you." Her emerald green eyes now met Ryokos.She could tell that her daughter was trying hard not to cry. Washu continued on. "I tried protecting you from his grasp, but by then he had already done enough damage. You started to believe you were his slave. His hold over you was too powerful. I'm sorry Ryoko! I wasn't there when you needed me most! I couldn't protect the one I loved..." Tears were now streaming down Washu's cheeks, and Ryoko seemed to be failing in her task at holding them back as well. "I loved you Mom. I...I thought you would help me...but you didn't! You left me with that monster! I can never forgive you!" Washu was about to run over to her sobbing daughter and hold her, comfort her, but at that moment, a spaceship peeked out from the dark clouds forming. Ryoko gently lifted her head and looked up at the ship. She was about to speak but her voice caught in her throat, and she was cut off by Washu "No..It can't be...it just..can't be!" 


End file.
